Drunken Mistakes
by 1PurpleSparkles1
Summary: The Loonatics are given the night off, choosing to drink themselves drunk. When your'e drunk you don't think and silly mistakes are made. Our superheroes may have just ruined their future as heroes by their behaviour and will have a hard time picking the pieces up from their mistakes. How will this be fixed, can it be something they can fix? AcexLexi TechxOC RevxOC DuckxOC SlamxOC
1. Drunk

The team had been offered a free night, and as any young adults would, they decided to drink the night away in a local pub called 'Tony's Pub' not a very interesting name, the reason this pub stood out was because Tony, the owner, was in the bank the time Massive broke in, he was squished into the floor and thought he was going to die, until the Loonatics came to the rescue, he offered the superheroes unlimited alcohol the next time they'd like to unwind. The 6 anthros were enjoying themselves, Ace and Lexi were extra cushy as they were officially boyfriend and girlfriend. Glass after glass of alcohol was consumed and Tony seriously wondered whether his offer was about to send him broke.

The heroes were drunk, and probably wouldn't remember a thing the following day, but they hadn't had so much fun in years, they were letting loose and were eager to go dancing. Luckily for bar owner Tony, he knew of a nightclub just down the road from his pub and suggested it to the drunk anthros.

The club was called 'Rainbow Heaven' and looked very fancy and very colourful, hence the name. Two male security officers were standing guard for any suspicious youngsters trying to sneak in underage. The two looked at the drunk Loonatics, and recognized them allowing them access right away. "Hehe...I'd give you guys a tip...hehe...for being great...no...fantastic officers...hehe...but I seemed to have misplaced my wallet...hehe...so how about kiss then?" and before the poor officer could react Tech planted a kiss on the startled officers cheek, his movements unprecise and uncoordinated. He pretended to tip a hat on his head, even though he wasn't wearing one and proceeded into the building. The music was blaring, still blocked by a glass doorway, but still loud. Luckily for Lexi, and civilians, the alcohol seemed to shut off their powers and Lexi wasn't being deafened by the music. The anthro group walked up to security checks and received hands patting their ways up the bodies of the six. Once completed access to the actual fun area; the dance floor and pub area. The Loonatics all went off in different directions.

* * *

**Well it's short and more stuff will happen, I was just hoping to set the mood and atmosphere in this chapter.**

**I hope you like and if you do, or have any constructive feedback, I would love to here from you.**

**Enjoy your night**

***PurpleSparkles***


	2. Ace and Lexi

Ace wanted to dance on the floor and get as close to Lexi as possible, as the other Loonatics split off he took Lexi, holding her around the waist, to the dance floor. She let Ace guide her and they pushed their way through the tight crowd. Finding a spot roughly around the center of the floor, Ace stopped and let go of Lexi, he took a small step back, as there wasn't much room, and bowed, as a joke, Lexi caught on and did a courteous knee dip. Ace thought Lexi looked amazing, she had on a black strapless number, it had fake diamantes around her front, under her breasts, that followed a line around to the back and joined to form a complete circle around her. The dress wasn't skin tight, it supported her breasts but loosened and a flowing skirt formed from under the diamantes, the skirt part was also covered in a sparklie mesh material. She didn't have heavy make-up on, a little lip gloss and mascara and eyeliner. Her hair was down, and a curling iron had been run through it. He didn't get too much time to admire her looks as, luckily for them, a slowish song came on and Lexi moved in close to Ace.

Lexi was heavily blushing and wanted to take advantage of the fact Lexi liked him enough to blush when she was around him. He knew how to dance from his career before becoming a superhero. He was a stunt double, and hated it very much. As part of his training he had to learn several dances and his knowledge now came into use for him. He took her around the waist and pulled her even closer, Lexi giggled. She realized how small she was compared to Ace, her head fit right where Ace's chest was, and she leaned against him, Ace put his chin on her head, only for a minute before he pulled apart and started guiding Lexi into some crazy, spiny moves. She had no knowledge of dancing, so she had to let Ace do all the guiding, she just enjoyed the spinning and quickness of some the moves. After the fun, Ace decided to calm down again. He wanted to do so much more to her, she was so beautiful and he wanted her as close as he could have her, he was so tempted to run his hands all over her, but even in his and her drunken state he knew better, although if she kept being as cute as she was being he might not be able to control himself.

Lexi was in heaven, she was so happy and she was sure it wasn't just the alcohol. She was wrapped in the love of her life's arms. Lexi really wanted Ace, she wanted more from him, she was yearning to be kissed and cuddled and kissed some more, and maybe more. She'd never had a boyfriend, and at the age of 19 she knew that it wasn't normal, but she always went into friend zones with guys because she got on too well with them all. She trusted guys more then girls, girls never liked her but guys loved her let loose on life attitude. Her skills and ability to get on with guys came from only having brothers growing up. She lived with her Mum, who died just before she joined the Loonatics, her Dad left when she was 7 and she hated him for it. She began to feel sad from her thoughts and Ace noticed how her eyes lost the loving sparkle they had moments before. She didn't even realize his head had moved from on top of hers, and her eyes were met with his confused ones. "What's wrong Lex?" his voice was laced with concern and she felt happy to be with a guy who cared deeply for her. "Nothing we can't discuss later" Ace was happy to see her face brightening again. She kissed him. It was a simple kiss that turned passionate quickly, both getting caught in the moment and never wanting it to end. They had to pull apart to breathe. Ace stared in her beautiful green eyes. 'Wow dey are amazin' he thought. Lexi was lost in his amazing sparklie ocean blue ones. The moment was ruined when a lady who had made her way to the stage began to speak. "Okay ladies and gentlemen, I think its time for a karaoke sesh, do we have any volunteers. Duck walked up on to the stage in his egotistical manner. "Looks like we have a singer, what track will ya be singing buddy?" "Its Danger Duck" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And I think everyone will enjoy...umm...what about suggestions from the lovely ladies" regaining his confidence at the end. A random lady shouted. "What about Gangnam Style by Psy?" Duck had heard the song, but it was sung in Korean, but seeing the reaction from the ladies at the suggestion; The screaming and whistling, he thought he didn't have a choice. "Yes, that is a great song, I choose Gangnam Style" The song started and Ace and Lexi looked at the Duck singing, no humming obviously he didn't know the words, although the girls were going crazy. "How about we make our exit now?" Ace whispered in Lexi's ear. She smiled and nodded, and they walked out the club.

Once they had walked down the street a little Ace pulled Lexi aside and began kissing her, passion and longing were laced through the wonderful kiss. Once they parted Lexi sighed. "Wow" she said, not realizing it was out loud. Ace chuckled at her cute remark. "Good kiss" he teased, lifting his eyebrow up in a questioning manner. Lexi face rushed with heat and she turned bright red. Ace again loved the reaction, she must like him a lot to react that way towards him. He pulled her into another passion filled kiss. It was only midnight and the walk home was slow and many stops to kiss one another were made. By the time they had gotten to their tower it was under five minutes to one. Without even thinking the two bunnies began kissing and touching very passionately and lustfully. Both were too caught up in the moment and had had too much alcohol to calm themselves down, through the kissing and touching the two made their way to Ace's bedroom, and to his bed both unclothed, thanks to the help of one another. Ace pushed Lexi on to his bed, his head filled with many many great thoughts on what was inevitably happening, he had a small doubt but didn't take much notice of it, Lexi wasn't objecting. Lexi was loving the feeling of Ace's skin on hers, she had a few fearful doubts, but only about the fact that she had never had sex before and she didn't know how to do it. In her head she wanted Ace badly and wanted him to lead it. Ace had had sex before, not too many times, but right at that moment he couldn't care about the number. He was getting the hint that Lexi wanted it, but also knew she was a virgin. He took the lead and he connected himself to her. The moment was amazing, the feeling unreal. Once Ace exited he kissed her on her forehead. "You, are amazing" Lexi smiled. She then started feeling very wrong, everything that just happened was wrong. She climbed as quick as she could out of bed, she felt very concious about herself and put her clothes on in record speed, she ran out of the room and to hers. She was so upset with herself, it surely felt wonderful and it was with Ace, but the circumstances were wrong.

Ace looked back at where Lexi had just left. The alcohol was confusing him and he wasn't feeling too well. He got up, put his boxers on and rushed to the bathroom, vomiting. He flushed the toilet and brushed his teeth to get rid of the horrible taste. He climbed back into bed and fell to sleep instantly.

Lexi still felt terrible about what had happened, she herself wasn't feeling too well. She chucked on some pajamas's and climbed into bed falling asleep as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

**That was Ace and Lexi's night, I will do everyone else's night as well so don't worry.**

**Next chapter will be Duck's night and how it started and ended.**

**I Hope you liked and enjoy the rest of your day or night**

***PurpleSparkles***


	3. Duck's Night

Duck had walked into the club and went straight towards a group of drunk ladies talking. They were excited to see and talk to Duck, he was a superhero after all and was quite funny. "Could I get you lovely ladies another round of drinks?" he asked. They all handed Duck their glasses, he took them, all three and headed to the bar. He wasn't an expert in wine, in fact he had no clue. They were drinking white he recalled. "Four white wines" he said handing the three glasses over. "Uh, what kind...sir?" the male bartender asked. "I don't know surprise me, your finest" Four glasses were poured with wine, he was too drunk to read the bottle and he was handed four glasses of an unknown substance. He walked back to the ladies and gave them their glass each, and they all took a sip. Duck nearly spat it out, yeah he definitely doesn't like wine. "What is this handsome?" The blond hair, big boobed, big arsed girl asked. "White wine" Duck replied. "No I mean, what type of white wine, silly?" "Who knows" Duck stated back. The announcement for karaoke boomed over the club speakers. "Hmm karaoke, what do you think ladies?" It was more a statement then a question but all the girls nodded back enthusiastically. He ran to the stage.

Once he got to the steps he decided to go 'sexy' and puff out his chest walking on the stage as if he owned it, he loved the feeling, all the ladies were screaming. "Looks like we have a singer, what track will ya be singing buddy?" Danger was very annoyed, she should know who he is, and plus she is VERY loud. "Its Danger Duck" confidence and annoyance laced through his voice. "I think everyone will enjoy...umm...what about suggestions from the lovely ladies?" He had no clue of what to sing, his mind was corrupted by alcohol, he couldn't think of a single song, the ladies saved him again. One of the ladies he offered a drink to earlier, a brunette with curly locks and a dress that was black and showed what she had for breakfast, shouted to him "What about Gangnam Style by Psy?" he knew the song, but was concerned as it was sung in Korean, he didn't know the lyrics or Korean, but at that suggestion he was being whistled and 'Wooed' on by his lady fans, how could he disappoint. "Yes that's a great idea, I choose Gangnam Style" it was seconds before the song started and once it did, he wish he could die on the spot. He began humming the words, thankfully in tune, a he got a couple words in, just before he got to the chorus, he noticed his leader and second in command walk away, and out the door. Then the chorus came on he even knew the funny dance too. "Oppa Gangnam Style, Gangnam Style, O-O-O-Oppa Gangnam Style" the ladies loved him, and his dancing, some video taped on their phones his dance and singing. "Heyyyyyyy, Sexy Lady" Duck was enjoying himself so much, when the song finally ended Duck was so happy at the reaction, but he was tired and his voice ached from the loud singing, he decided however he would go up later, but when he went to walk away the whole nightclub was chanting for his return on stage, he waved his hand as a shoo sign but no one stopped, then the loud speaker lady came on. "Ohhh Kayyyyy night clubbers I think I will end this karaoke sesh before it get totes out of control, here is our DJ for this dance sesh and maybe later we will invite Danger Duck back to the stage" She walked down, and even though he felt he would shoot himself in the head if she said 'sesh' one more time he owed her a thanks for stopping the crowd and remembering his name this time. He walked over to her as she had just got rid of the microphone. "Uh, thanks for the save back there, don't know of I will go back up there though, hehe" he was looking at her face, she was actually very pretty and her eyes were brown, and he realized for the first time that she was a Duck, like him. She was a brown and white Duck, she had white tightly curled hair and was wearing a party sequin dress that hugged her figure but didn't show her to the world. "Hey no problem, I saw you up there, pretty amazing" Her eyes sparkled. He realized she lost that annoying voice she had on before. "You, you sound different from before?" It was more a question. "Oh yes that, it's part of the job, I am normal person no annoying voice, don't worry, it annoys me too, I am quitting any way, just gotta choose a time that is best, but my shift is over, would you like a beer, on the house?" Duck smiled finally a girl to share a BEER with. "Yeh, but I get alcohol, heck everything here free, allow me" He sounded modest, and what surprised him most was that he had no other intentions other than to get to know her, which was odd for Duck.

The two spent their night drinking laughing and chatting and by the end of it Duck was in love, he gave her his number and she returned the gesture by giving him his number, then kissing him on the cheek. "I hope you remember me tomorrow, I wont forget you" She said. "Wait, I never got your name?" Duck questioned. "Its on the card, I hope you call, but I have to go, I live with the 'rents they will be a little concerned by now" and she ducked off through the crowd. Duck looked at the card.  
_Angelica 'Angel' Ducks  
__Call me on my mobile: 002 245 567  
I'll be thinking of you, handsome :)_

__Duck decided to leave he saw Slam and Rev left and they looked like they were enjoying themselves. He caught a Taxi home and headed straight to bed thinking of the girl he just melted for, he fell asleep her number on the bedside table next to him, waiting to be used.

* * *

**Well I hope this isn't too bad, I struggled writing Duck and decided to write this as the best option.**

**So next chapter shall be Tech and I hope it's okay, it wont be TechXRev I'm not very good at writing it and I am sorry if this upsets anyone :(**

**Ah so have a good day/night all :)**


	4. Tech's Night

Tech, the one who said he wasn't going to drink having never drunk alcohol in his life was probably the most drunk out of the lot. He was always shy, especially around women, this time he was dancing, talking and laughing with many women, they all surrounded him wanting to be apart of the Tech fun. He was very flirty, something he was definitely not good at and the ladies were swooning over him. He'd never had so much fun and wondered why he had never done this before. He was taking in all of the attention from the girls, he knew once he was sober he wouldn't do this for a while.

Whilst he was loving all the attention from the ladies there was one girl, who had obviously been ditched by her friends who were hanging with him, that had caught his attention the most, she was stunning and he wanted her to join him, but she was sitting lonely holding a martini in her hand swirling the contents obviously bored and wanted to leave. He managed to pry the women off him, and surprisingly they left him alone and moved on, he walked over to the girl, she had curly red hair that reached her lower back, even though Tech hadn't realized it yet, she was a Coyote, the rest of her fur on her body was a sandy beige colour, and stunning brown eyes, she was wearing a little black dress that fitted her snugly. "So, not enjoying yourself then?" Tech asked and she looked at him a little surprised. "Ah, my friends were fond of you, and now your here with me and not all those ladies that were adoring you" She was clearly a little annoyed with him. "Oh, I'm sorry never really had that much attention before, but you remind me of me, I am usually the quiet, sit in the corner guy" He chuckled a bit and so did she. "So what's your name?" Tech asked. "My name is Ebony, uh, Ebony Coyote" It was then that Tech realized she was a coyote, and a coyote he knew. "Now I know why I liked you when I saw you, you were my long term girlfriend before the meteorite hit" She blushed a little at the comment and also realizing that her one true love was sitting having a beer with her. "Oh, Tech I missed you so much, I though I recognized you earlier but I didn't want to intrude incase it was my mind playing tricks on me again" She smiled. "I am so sorry I never called or anything, I have just been so busy and..." He was cut off when Ebony kissed him, once the kiss broke the Coyotes blushed awkwardly. "...Sorry, I needed to kiss you again" their blushes deepened. "How about a drink, on me" Tech asked. "Uh, yeah its been an already eventful night and I have some things to say that will make this even more eventful...um I will have a Corona, cocktails aren't strong enough" She smiled and Tech smiled back. He raised his hand for the bartender and the young man came rolling over to the pair. "How can I help you?" "Just two Coronas, put it for Tech Coyote, Loonatic" the bartender nodded and said "Superheros get free, well everything in this club before he stalked over to the beer fridge and came back with two Coronas. "Thanks" The Coyotes said in unison. "Hey, before we talk, the kiss, I mean does this mean we can be a couple again" Ebony's eyes sparkled with hope. "Yes, I will make this work, and I will put you first I promise, I am actually surprised you are single" Tech replied, she blushed. "I only wanted you Tech" Tech kissed her, then raised his beer, she did the same and they clinked the glass together whilst saying 'Cheers'.

"Well I am sure you know what's going on in my life at the moment, what about yours?" Tech asked. Her smile faltered a little. "Hey, whats wrong, I'm sorry I haven't been there the past year..."He holds her chin up to look him in the eyes"...but I promise I wont leave again, I am now going to see if I can get you to live with me in the tower, if that's what you want however?" It was more of a question but the happiness in her face lit his heart on fire. "I'd love to Tech, I want you, it's just well, it was an accident, I mean...well...ahhggg... Tech you have a son, you're a father." Tech stared at her blankly the words sinking in. His trance ended and his mind went back in to reality. " I, ah...god I should have been there I am so sorry..." Tech realized he should have called her. "Our son was conceived the week before you left, he is now 8 months old, I called him Harry, he is wonderful, just started to stand up a bit, and basic little words he can say, he looks like you a lot, the same brown fur, well, when you're not all Loonaticed up" She smiled, so did he. "Would he be awake now, can I see him?" his eyes were pleading. "Yes, he always waits for me when I am away, I am sure he'd love to meet his father" She was so happy he wanted her and her son. The two headed outside, Ebony calling a taxi. They waited for about 5 minutes, cuddling and kissing, just happy to be together. The ride in the cab was even cosier, but disappointingly short, only 6 minutes. Tech payed the taxi driver and Ebony unlocked the door to her home/apartment. The were greeted by a friendly old lady. "Hello Ebony, good night I see." The lady's eyebrows wiggled up and down, everyone laughed. "Oh, Tech this is Mrs Walker, she's my neighbour and babysitter" Tech shook hands with Mrs Walker. "Well, Mrs Walker, this is Tech, my boyfriend, and Harry's father" Ebony added. The old woman stared. "Really, Tech, from the Loonatics is your boyfriend and baby father, wow lucky you...Oh by the way you were only gone two hours, it's only 9 pm that will be 20 dollars." Ebony smiled, then reached in her pocket for money only to be beaten by Tech. "You don't to pay for everything!" Tech just smiled. "Just making up for lost time. Mrs Walker then started walking to the front, "Cya young chaps" and then she left. Ebony walked Tech into the living room, a small boy was playing on a playmat with dangling toys above his head, he was trying to reach one. Ebony picked her son up and introduced him to Tech. "Hello baby, this is your Dad, do you want to say hi Dad" Tech smiled he was so happy, and Ebony placed Harry in his arms. Harry hugged him, he probably didn't really know what was going on, but he must have suspected something from Tech. "Dada" Harry said, almost knowingly. Tech was almost in tears he was so happy, he actually had a family. The little boy was in a one piece suit which was blue, he had red curly moppy hair on his head, and brown eyes just like his mothers, however he was not the tan colour like his mother, he had dark brown fur, just like Tech. Harry yawned, Ebony giggled. "Looks like someones sleepy, it is past his bedtime" She guided Tech down a narrow hallway and into what was Harry's bedroom. Tech layed Harry down in the cot, and Ebony and Tech walked out silently.

You can sleep here tonight, with me, we can work things out tomorrow" She smiled she was sleepy, and Tech was too, he was still quite intoxicated but he was still holding on to some common sense. They went into the mater bedroom. Ebony got changed into some summery pajamas and Tech slid his outfit off, leaving his boxers the only things remaining. They hopped into the large queen bed, snuggling up to each other, both happy how the night turned out, the kissed before falling asleep filled with only happy dreams.

* * *

**Hope you like. This was the chapter that I had originally in my head, that started me writing this fanfic, but I also struggled with making this perfect, and re wrote so many things, that is why it took so long, its still not as good as I would like but its the best its been and probably will be. **

**Please review they make my day and next chapter Slam**

**Enjoy you day or night **

**PurpleSparkles**


	5. Slam's Night

**I haven't written a disclaimer yet and feel obliged to so here it is: I do not own the Loonatics Unleashed, but really wish I did :)**

**Enjoy the story here it is**

* * *

****Slam had started his night hitting the dance floor, even whilst Duck was singing he was still able to dance and was enjoying himself a lot moving to the beat. As Duck began he saw his two bunny friends leaving the dance floor and he watched as they headed out the door. He literally shrugged it off and kept dancing doing his best to do the Gangnam Style dance, he failed tremendously yet the ladies loved it.

The song ended and he headed off the floor himself, he was sweaty, hot and thirsty so he decided a beer would suffice. He went to the bar ordered his drink and took a table at little table and watched the other dancers. He heard Tech at the bar behind him and couldn't help but eavesdrop hearing the exciting information behind him, then watched as the two happy coyotes went off to try rekindle their life with their son. He smiled and pictured himself and a family, truly his worst fear is that he will be that he dies alone, his thoughts enter his mind and he reminds himself that hopefully someone will be able to love an always hungry Tasmanian Devil. He grunted something that no one could understand. Well he thought no one knew what those noises meant. A brown and black Tasmanian Devil had heard him and his sad noises and decided to help out. "Hey what's wrong?" Slam looked up and almost fell off his chair, she had charcoal hair and little purple streaks running through it, she was wearing a pair of sparklie jeans and a black shirt with a picture of the band Green Day. Slam loved that band, his face brightened at her presence and she noted this, she blushed a little at the thought of Slam the Superhero finding her attractive. Slam noticed her blushing and realised he was staring, what was her question again something about him, then it clicked, "Uh, I am okay thanks for asking, um I am Slam may I ask what your name is?" she giggled a little, she knew who he was but she also realised how polite he was, she found herself impulsively sitting on the chair across from himself and leaning on her hands and elbows. "Hehe, I am Taylor Taz, how about when you are finished your drink we hit the dance floor, I will be waiting" she winked and her eyes widened at her actions and she turned cherry red before embarrassingly walked off. Slam chuckled at her actions and hurriedly gulped down his drink, when he was done he got up to meet Taylor on the dance floor.

As he began to leave the table a bunch of women gripped themselves to the devil rendering him unable to move. "Wow, you are _really _strong" one of the ladies said while squeezing an arm. "Yeah, and the way you lift cars makes me want to, you know... her voice turned from the flirty husky flirty voice to a low lustful whisper, "..._get in you in my pants" _another said. Slam's eyes widened in alarm, he didn't want this, he had the perfect woman waiting for him on the dance floor. "Can you get off me, I need the toilet?" Slam's voice didn't even hide the desperateness, he was desperate. "Well, we could _all _go, a special party for us" the first lady said seductively.

Taylor had been waiting and thought she would check on Slam maybe she misinterpreted his reaction to her, she walked up the stairs back to the bar area, as she made it to the landing she realised what had kept him, better women than her. She watched as Slam continued to let the women crawl all over him, they were saying some pretty dirty things, well Slam wasn't but he never objected. Her heart shattered into a million pieces, she thought she finally found someone who mightn't mind her eating habits or the fact that she was a Devil.

Slam turned around and saw a very broken Taylor look at him, her lip quivered as their eyes met, and the tears spilled, he was stupid, he mentally slapped himself, no punched himself. His voice very deep and demanding he asked the girls to get off him and leave him alone. He followed Taylor and found her running through the dancers and out the door, he managed to catch her and pulled her arm to stop running. She turned and faced him, her eyes and cheeks blotchy and red, and a line of eyeliner and mascara ran down her face. His heart broke at the sight of her, and at his doing. "Taylor, that wasn't what it looked like!" he didn't realise how shaky his voice was, she glared at him "that's what they all say, but I will give you a chance to explain" She was still clinging on any hope she could. Slam smiled, not many people would say that. "Well, I finished my beer, I practically threw it down my throat. I got up and immediately all these drunk, dirty minded ladies gripped themselves to me, I couldn't get them off without hurting anyone and then you came up and you were so sad and I thought I had screwed us up, and then I thought that they had screwed us up and I demanded that they get off me and...yeah... that's what happened" he rubbed his head awkwardly, he just said us, as in him and her. She smiled and her face lit up at his speech. Without even thinking she moved closer to him and leaned in for a kiss, Slam noticed her actions and completed the movement joining their lips in a passionate kiss. When they parted for air he guided her back inside and they finally got their dance, caught in each others arms and swaying to the music even though the music wasn't exactly lovey-dovey music.

It was pretty late and the dance floor had cleared out a lot. The two didn't want to part but had too. "I am sorry, I have school tomorrow, well uni and I live with my parents they will be a little concerned if I don't return home soon, don't really want a massive lecture" she took Slam's phone out of his pocket and put in her number. "I expect a call tomorrow" she laughed and so did he. He pulled her in for a hug that turned into a heated make out session. When they parted they walked out the club together and she hoped in her car, blowing a kiss his way and she drove off.

It was then he realised the flashing red and blue lights, what made his jaw hit the ground in surprise was who was in trouble. Little innocent Rev, the two made eye contact, Rev had a look of anger in his eyes but shrugged at the shocked Devil, Slam took that as a sign that he should walk away so he did, he thought of what could have happened for Rev to be in trouble on his walk back to the tower. Once he was in the elevator he realised he was really tired and when he entered his messy room he tore his clothes off putting a fresh pair of boxers on and crashed on his bed snoring loudly dreaming of his wonderful night and the wonderful girl he met, he would definitely ring her tomorrow.

* * *

**So what do you think, I actually like this one and I thought Slam needed a girl, he is always the one who gets left out. **

**What do you think could have happened to Rev, well you will find out next chapter which wont take as long to update as the last. I am even thinking of writing a sequel of this so we will see how that goes :)**

**Well till next time fellow readers So long**


	6. Rev's night

**I feel so bad nearly a month since I updated but good news... its school holidays! Hopefully I can finish this and Loonatic Life thats my aim :)**

**So I don't own Loonatics Unleashed :(**

* * *

Rev's night started out great and that was an understatement.

Ladies were clinging to his arms and he had run into some old workmates from when he was working at his pizza delivery job. He had some really great friends from back then and they were all having a blast drinking, hugging ladies and reminiscing 'old times' and how much their boss was a prick. Lucky for his friends was the fact that a lot of complaints were made about the horrible man and he was sacked for running a below standard business and Rev's best friend Rory was now in charge... and a whole lot nicer.

Rev was very drunk, drink after drink after drink Rev downed but he was enjoying himself immensely, he was sitting at one of the large tables in the upstairs bar area, his friends in the seats opposite, he was practically wearing one of the ladies she had been sitting him most of the night and Rev thought she smelt of Roses, she was a road runner herself, that's why Rev invited her over and she loved it when he nuzzled his beak into her arm or face and would return his gesture and kiss him, some turned into heated make out sessions and Rev didn't even know her name.

Yes life for Rev at that moment couldn't have been better, sure he was the one who 'laid low' every where he went the gentle loving bird everyone came to love, but he enjoyed this wild side and was treasuring every moment. Rev wasn't sure of the time but was pretty sure it was late, he intended to wake up with her by his side so while he could still function he decided it was time to leave with his new found friend.

"Come-on, we-should-go-you-can-sleep-over-mine-tonight" He whispered in her ear, she squealed and nodded in excitement jumping off his leg and standing up smoothing down her metallic shimmering blue dress. "Look, it-was-great-to-catch-up-but-we-have-ta-leave-its-getting-late, we-will-have-to-catch-up-sometime-soon" his words were quick and slurred and everyones face showed looks of utter confusion but Rev shook it off extending his arm for his new friend.

He lead her out the nightclub and was about to call for a taxi when he heard an all too familiar voice. "Rose what do you think that you are doing with _him_" The girl Rev was with turned around and so did he, he stood face to face with he old boss and was pretty sure he was holding _Rose._ His suspicions were confirmed when he felt her squeeze his hand in fear. He was pretty sure this was his daughter and was awfully surprised with what was said next. "Are you cheating on me with this incomprehensible-not quite fast enough bird" Rev felt her quiver with fear and the surprise from finding out she was his girlfriend was short lived when the words said clicked in. His boss, who always made it impossible for him to make deliveries on time and taking it out of his pay and now he was named the fastest thing in the world and he still had the decency to say he was slow. The alcohol mashed with his anger and in a second he changed from lovable kind Rev, to pure rage and hatred and before anyone knew what had happened Rev's fist had collided with the mans jaw and he fell to the ground in pain while Rev backed off from his sudden movements the rage drained from his body and replaced with guilt and sadness at his act. Rose stood in her spot dumbly not knowing what to do and the two security guards from earlier were now on the scene checking for consciousness or aliveness.

"Oh thank God I got a pulse, he is not responding though but alive and breathing" The guard that Tech kissed earlier said relief flooding his voice. The second officer dialed his phone and called for backup and an ambulance. The first guard approached Rev holding a pair of handcuffs. "You are under arrest Mr Rev for punching this man unconscious, anything you say or do will be recorded and used against you" The handcuffs that Rev was so used to putting on bad guys were now being put on him. A _click _came from them and the guard backed off, but stayed relatively close. Rev looked around and saw his old boss being put in the recovery position and Rose was now talking to the guard that handcuffed him, then he heard the sirens, obviously the police and most likely an ambulance as well, Rev was still drunk and he was still angry, but he was also scared and feeling guilty and sad.

The red and blue lights danced off the walls and faces of the guards and civilians that were now crowded around, the sirens were very loud and Rev couldn't think at all. Then the sirens stopped chiming and the world fell into an eerie dark silence. The lights continued to flash their brilliant reds and blues and two officers approached him and led him to the back of a large open police car, he sat at the edge his head rested in his hands. When he looked up he saw Slam looking him, worry on his face and a noticed the girl walking from him. Sure everyone else gets the girl, he gets the girl and his old boss who is just stupid. He saw Slam's face and knew he shouldn't be angry, especially at Slam, he pulled him a weak smile and Slam returned it before walking away.

A few minutes passed and an officer came up to him. "We don't usually do this, but Rose has just told us of the provoking, and considering you're a superhero and have saved the world and many lives we are going to let you off, we even talked to the Mayor and she was only sympathetic so we will release you but no more fights and you will go to one community service meeting on Wednesday at 10 am. Is this okay?" Rev nodded quickly and the officer took the handcuffs off. Ace was going to have a fit over this. The police cleared the peeking civilians away and offered a ride for him which he politely refused. He began a walk back to the tower.

He had only gone a few steps when he heard someone else's jogging up behind him, he turned around to see Rose coming up to him. "Hey, don't feel bad, I actually thank you. He would have been so angry and would have hurt me and you saved me from that" Rev threw her a small grin. "Umm, you're welcome...it wasn't the greatest thing I've done though" He rubbed the small of his back awkwardly. "Well, it saved me that's all that matters. But I live with him and now I don't have a place to stay" Her voice grew sad and her eyes filled with salty tears. Rev on instinct held her in his arms as she cried and couldn't help but feel entirely responsible for her. "Don't worry you can stay with me, we will work something out, alright" His voice was soothing and her sobs quietened until they stopped. She pulled herself away from his body and stared up at him, her eyes puffy and swollen and glassy from crying, the next thing they knew they were kissing, and when they realised they pulled away awkwardly. She giggled and Rev smiled at her cuteness. "Come, shall we?" Rev said extending his arm for her. "Hehe, we shall" and she linked her arm in his.

They made it to the tower okay and went straight to Rev's bed, snuggling together. Rev watched as she fell asleep and he smiled. So he did manage to the girl afterwards. He fell asleep happily in her embrace.

* * *

**So watcha think, I'd love to know. I liked this chapter it was way out of Rev's character but thats the way I wanted it. **

**Well that concluded every one's night. I will do maybe another chapter of the morning or week or month or something, whatever fits then I will probably make a sequel to this and yeh. So I hope you like it and enjoy your day or night :)**


	7. The Next Day

**Hello there I do not own the Loonatics and the Loonatics do not own me... yeah we all knew that anyway...okay on with the story then:)**

* * *

Rev woke up a bit dazed, and was surprised to see a pair of crystal blue eyes staring back at him. He felt ashamed as he didn't remember her at all. "He hey, there" Rev said abnormally slow. "Hi, did I wake you?" She answered back. "No, but umm who-are-you?" Rev asked. Her face fell a little bit and Rev felt really bad. "How-about-you-re-jig-my-memory" He smiled at her and she smiled weakly at him back. "You punched my boyfriend, you knew him from before, you got arrested but they let you off, he wasn't really injured, you saved me. I had been trying to escape him for ages but when I try he hits me and stuff, and when I am out he comes and finds me, like he did last night" She smiled at him and Rev processed what she had said. "What! I got arrested, who was the guy?" "Um his name is Gordon Anthony" Rev immediately knew who he was. "Oh, that's-not-too-bad-then" He laughed sheepishly, yeah he was a little ashamed about that sentence but it was the truth. "Well, I lived with him, last night you said I could stay with you" Her face was a little anxious and Rev's face fell a little. "I, I-don't-actually-know-if-I-would-be-allowed" He immediately regretted those words as she burst into tears. He grabbed her and hugged her. "Don't-worry, I-will-work-something-out-okay" She lifted her head at him. "Oh-okay, do you mind if I take a shower?" She asked. Rev nodded. "I-will-go-and-see-if-Lexi-has-something-for-you-to-wear, okay" "Umm okay" and she walked into the bathroom closing the door.

Rev walked out of his room, a little ashamed but he actually still felt something for her, maybe it wasn't all bad. He didn't really know what to do about her housing problems, he wasn't going to let her stay with his old boss, especially if he would beat her up. He walked into the kitchen and was greeted by Ace, Lexi, Slam and Duck all talking over coffee. "Hey Rev, do you remember what happened last night, we have all forgotten?" Lexi greeted him with. "No-I-forgot-what-happened-last-night-aswell...I-may-have-a-girl-in-my-room...we-didn't-do-anything, but-she-needs-clothes" He looked at the expressions of his teammates and noticed a missing member. "Wheres-Tech?" "Oh he never came home last night, and I am not allowed to worry according to Ace" Lexi answered. "...umm about your predicament, I'm sure I have something she will be able to wear so she can go home" Lexi smiled as she got up, Rev's face only fell. "What, isn't that good enough" Lexi questioned. "Oh-no, thats-great, its-just-stuff-happened-last-night-and-she-doesn't-have-a-place-to-go" Ace got up this time. "Zadavia gave us this day off, what will we do with her, do you really think Zadavia will like this?" Ace was a little annoyed. "Ace, its not all his fault, we will find a solution, okay" She smiled at Rev who gave her a grateful smile in return as she led him off to her room.

She grabbed some clothes that looked comfy but nice, a pink shirt with a love heart in the middle of it, and a pair of grey and purple track pants, plus her hair brush and her make up kit. "Here, she will look fine with this. I don't really use make up but I have some for special occasions so I hope it is enough" She smiled. "Dont worry, something will be worked out" "Thanks Lexi" "No probs, be nice to her okay, by the way, its half past 12 if you're wondering" he nodded and exited. He was in for it.

* * *

Tech awoke utterly confused, he was in another room in another house and next to his old girlfriend, why had he had so much to drink. As he got up he started to get a few small memories of his previous night, enough to make sense and realise he was a father to his true love's kid. How on earth was he to explain this to the others.

He heard a noise from behind him and smiled as he turned around and saw Ebony awake smiling at him. "Morning, how are you feeling?" She asked him. "Just a bit dazed, and a slight headache, might take a shower. Want to join me" She smiled and so did he as she got out of bed and they headed to enjoy a fabulous shower together. However their shower was interrupted by a loud wail coming from the hall. "Oh, that's Harry, he's probably hungry" Ebony turned off the water and she got out as Tech followed. "Wait, you get his breakfast ready, I will get Harry" Ebony nodded and kissed Tech as she got herself dressed. Tech went to put his clothes from the previous night on but she stopped him by handing him a long white shirt and a pair of grey track pants, they used to be his. "I kept these, you can wear them now" She grinned shyly at him. "Thanks, hope they still fit" The laughed and Ebony left the bedroom. Tech quickly changed and walked to the room that Harry went to sleep in.

"Hello buddy" Tech said as he entered the room. Harry had been crying, waiting to be fed and when he saw Tech his face lit up and a smile played on his lips. He was standing up, holding onto the cot railing but as Tech walked toward him he let go and fell back onto his bottom, Tech smirked at this but Harry had a small frown on his face, which just made him all that more irresistibly cute. He reached down and grabbed the small boy from his cot and received a little sloppy kiss, to which he returned.

Tech while holding Harry emerged from the hallway and were greeted by Ebony holding a bottle sitting at the kitchen table, next to a highchair the one Tech placed Harry in and she handed him his bottle. "Thanks for getting him, want a coffee, if you want I get the paper delivered you can go see if it's here, I know you like reading your paper" Tech smirked. "I'd love a coffee, and I will go get the paper then" He kissed her forehead before getting it.

Unlike the other Loonatics Tech and Ebony had awoken at 8 in the morning, after their small breakfast they decided to spend a catch up day and then go back to the tower for dinner and tell the other Loonatics the news. They went for a walk down to the park and let the small boy off to play on the equipment. They got a lot of stares from the public wandering what was going on with the superhero and the mysterious girl and small boy, but they all shook it off, they didn't care they knew they were gonna get this kind of attention, plus they were thrilled just to be able to spend the day as a family, in each other's arms while their son had fun playing. Ebony thought it all went a lot smoother then she thought it would, she always wanted to call him and tell him, but he was so busy being a superhero and all, plus she didn't want to get shut off from him, now she was ashamed of her thoughts, she knew he would never be like that how could she even have thought that. But all was good at that moment and she didn't want her annoying thoughts interrupting her happiness.

"So what do you do as a living?" Tech asked her. "Well, I haven't been working, like I don't have a job, I had to look after Harry I get governmental funds, it makes things a little tight but we manage." Tech felt so bad. " I am so sorry, really I should have been there for you, don't worry you can hopefully come live with me, and if that isn't acceptable then I will quit the loonatics and come and help you out, I promise you won't ever be alone in this ever again" She smiled and tears watered her eyes, "Really...I mean you can't do that, no I wont let you give up the loonatics for me" her words were harsh but quivery. "No Ebony, I want this more than anything else, I love you and Harry and I really want this to work, I will make this work" He kissed her on the lips and she just melted into him, both their bodies fizzing with contentment.

They had been at the park for hours, and Tech checked his watch realising the time. "Wow, it's quarter past twelve, how about lunch?" She nodded and the stood up rubbing the grass of their clothing. "Harry, come on time to get some lunch" Harry heard his mother calling and slid down the slide and crawled over to them and Tech picked his up. "Dada!" Harry squealed and Tech giggled. "Got quite a personality there, dontcha buddy" Ebony giggled at her men in her life. "Where we going for lunch then, dada?" Ebony questioned. "Well, I was thinking perhaps the little cafe up the road called Tasties Treats" "Sounds, Tasty" they shared a laugh at her pun and started walking to the cafe down the road.

The cafe was small but still quite good looking. A flashing sign hung above the blue and green building telling passers that this was called 'Tasties Treats'. The threesome walked in the building and were greeted with a beachy themed feel the same blue and greens were in the building, yellows and oranges made the summer sky, it was quite a pretty sight . The middle of the cafe was a pastry counter and cash register behind that was were the food and drinks were prepared. They took a seat in a corner booth, and began looking through the menu. As they did a waiter came up to them with a highchair for Harry and then asked them for drink orders and coffees were asked as well as getting them to heat up a bottle for Harry which the waiter gladly obliged. They began talking about how the night could possibly end up like. "I don't think this could end well, honestly" Tech began. "But don't worry I wont leave you again" "You know, you have said that a lot today. I believe you, I just don't want to ruin everything else for you" The waiter came with their drinks and they gave the bottle to little Harry. "Have you decided on what you would like to eat this afternoon?" The waiter asked. "Umm yes I would like the Pesto pasta dish thanks" Ebony told the man. "...and I will have the fish and chips" The waiter scribbled the order and looked up. "Is that all?" The coyotes nodded. "Thanks" Tech said. "No problem, your meal shouldn't be too long" and then the waiter walked off. The coyotes continued to chat.

The waiter brought their desired meals over to them after about a 10 minute wait and walked off again leaving the coyotes to eat in peace. They both pleasantly enjoyed their food and when they finished they, meaning Tech again, payed and then left, it had been a long lunch and it was ten to two. "Perhaps we shouldn't hold this off any longer, they will probably send a search party out for me or something" Tech said. Ebony shrugged. "Up to you babe, are you ready?" It was Tech's turn to shrug. "If I let myself think about it any longer I will probably run away" He added a little smirk, though it was evident as to how nervous he was. "Okay then, we will go and tell your team mates then, it will be okay" She smiled at him and he kissed her, and because he was holding Harry they kind of squished him between them, and were pushed apart by little hands.

* * *

"Okay, we should start looking for Tech, its twenty past two, this isn't like Tech at all, Ace I'm worried for him" Lexi was getting a little upset, she wanted to find Tech after breakfast/lunch but the guys said he was fine, even though it had been about and hour and 50 minutes Lexi was starting to panic a little as her senses began to recover from the alcohol intoxication. "Okay okay, Lex calm down, he will be okay, we will locate him if it will help, he's probably with some girl and trying to amend himself for scaring her or something" Ace said as he hugged his frantic girlfriend, she hugged back as the others walked into the kitchen where the bunnies were hugging. "Get a room you two" Duck said. Ace just poked his tongue out at the egotistical duck in front of him. "Can Slam use the phone?" Slam asked to no one in particular. "Sure der buddy, may I ask why?" Ace answered for everyone else. "I found a number in my room, I feel as if I really should call back and I really want to find out why" He smiled sheepishly at the stares. "Oh, okay den...yeah go ahead" Ace smiled back at Slam, who grabbed the phone off the wall and rushed back to his room. "Well, that was interesting" Duck said with sarcasm dripping off his words. "And for a rowdy, noisy bird you sure have been quiet today, whats your problem?" Duck asked annoyed for some reason. Rev shuffled his feet and dropped his head before sighing. "I-was-talking-to-Rose-and-she-told-me-that-I-punched-my-old-boss-and-was-arrested-but-they-let-me-off-for-some-reason" He was really surprising everyone today.

Rose walked in and Rev's face lit up, in the time they had been waiting for Tech he had really gotten to know Rose and he was falling for her fast. He was about to greet her when Tech walked into the kitchen, along with a pretty female coyote and small baby coyote, he knew this was gonna be serious. Lexi ran up to Tech and gave him a hug. "Oh Tech, you had me walking holes in the ground, where were you? Who are these people?" "Haha, hey Lexi, well I was with my girlfriend, Ebony and my son, who I didn't know about" He looked at the looks from all the Loonatics. "I never broke any rules, he happened before I joined the Loonatics, but they are staying with me."

Lexi was first to recover and introduced herself to Ebony. "Well, you must be Ebony" She smiled. "...And who's this?" She asked Tech. "This is Harry" Lexi smiled. "Well he's a cutie" "Thanks Lexi, I am glad you understand" She nodded and whispered something to Ace. Ace then went up and introduced himself to Ebony as well and smiled at Tech. "Well, I'm happy for ya Tech, but how do you think this is gunna go down wit the boss lady?" "Thanks Ace, and I am not really sure I'm just glad that you guys dont seem so upset about this." Rev and Duck both then introduced themselves and everybody ended up washed in an awkward silence, that was eventually broken by a little Harry crying. "Umm, what wrong?" Tech asked. "Well, this is great now isn't it, a screaming baby coming to live with us, whoopie" Duck complained and ended up getting his tail feathers zapped by Lexi's Brain Blast. "...Oww, my poor tail feathers...I'm outta here" And Duck walked out caressing his singed tail. Ebony took the screaming Harry from Tech, and proceeded to check his diaper. "Eww, it's a bit of a mess down there, where's a good place I could perhaps clean him up?" Ebony said. "Here we will go into my bathroom" Tech suggested and the two left for his room.

Slam emerged from the hall that Tech and Ebony had walked down seconds ago, he was wearing a confused expression from seeing Tech with a girl and a baby. After a huge and comprehensible explanation from Rev he got another one from Ace and was finally satisfied. "So, who was the girl then?" Lexi asked and Slam's large face turned a shade of pink then red before he managed to calm himself down. "Taylor, and she is coming over now, is this okay, is it a bad time?" "No no, Slam she is welcome over, however Zadavia is going to end up having kittens when she hears what we all got up to" Ace answered. "Yeah. I-got-arrested-and-now-have-girl-who-is-living-with-us, Tech-is-a-father-and-wont-leave-his-girlfriends-side-and-Slam-has-a-girlfriend-he-is-going-to-want-to-stay-around-as-well, I'm-also-pretty-sure-we-will-find-out-Duck-has-done-something-stupid-and-it-seems-our-love-bunnies-are-the-only-ones-that-will-be-outta-the-deep-which-surprises-me-honestly-I-thought-something-would-have-happened-considering..." "Yeah Rev, I think we get it" Ace chimed in.

Duck ran in the room at that moment holding a white card in his hand as if it were some winning lottery ticket or something like that. "Lookie at what I found it was in my room, man I wonder who she is, I am totally calling her, be a while" Everyone just looked at Duck as if he was on fire, they had never seen Duck like that before. "What!? It's my turn for some good, I can feel this is a good one too" and he bolted out of the room the way he had come in, then ran back in and grabbed the phone Slam had just put back and disappeared again. "Okay, I am _not _the only one who thinks that was weird am I?" Lexi commented and she got 'No's' from the boys in the room. "Well-me-and-Rose-are-gonna-work-out-what's-happening-next" Rev said and he took Rose into his room, leaving Slam, Ace and Lexi. Slam left shortly after hearing the elevator chime, and Ace and Lexi were left all alone. "You, don't think anything did happen, do you? I mean we should have at least slept together or something like that, Right? Lexi asked Ace. "I don't know Lex, I wish I did, we are probably the only one's who wont be able to find out though" Lexi nodded and leaned into Ace as he hugged her, it was quite an eventful day and a lot could go wrong, especially when Zadavia is notified. He sighed. Quite a lot of stuff that Zadavia wont like.

* * *

**Okay finished. I will be making a sequel for this but I must finish my other story "Loonatic Life" first. Hope you liked. This is my first completed story and I am really proud of myself. Thank you for reading and taking the time for it.**

**Have a good afternoon or morning or night, love you all**

******~PurpleSparkles~ **


End file.
